charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PrueandPiper98
Welcome! Vandalism Do not vandalise this wiki again with your opinions. And as I state in the talk page. first off, you should really calm down. Secondly, I and a lot of other fans believed that the whole twice-blessed thing was a huge plot hole within the series. They made Wyatt out to be this invincibly powerful being and that wasn't right especially considering his mother and aunts were supposed to be the most powerful witches in the world. His random, sporadic powers were never explained and just popped in out of nowhere and I believe Paul was just trying to fix that. And finally, Wyatt being male and being the first born of the Charmed Ones has NOTHING to do with him being Twice-Blessed...at all. FANaticyeah 04:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry I did not mean to undermine your authority... Umm but one question I’m not really sure what I did wrong. I do understand now that I may have over done it with the opinions but other than those I based it off facts that came from the show. Like the eldest is suppose to be the most powerful and that Wyatt was the first male witch in his family. Also I did get all of my information from valid sites that I looked up on the internet. So I did not just create my page to voice my opinion. But I did erase the page and I do apologize for any trouble I have caused. (PrueandPiper98 22:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC)) No, the page you created was completely opininated, based on your opinions. You want to voice your opinions then take it to Wyatt's talk page but do not write in bold and do not write in all caps and make sure to go read other people's replies and not take it upon yourself to create a whole page with just clumps of your opinion. The eldest in a set of witch siblings is supposed to be the most powerful and Wyatt was no exception, but he was WAY too powerful, he had so many random powers that didn't seem to grow from any source, and the Twice-Blessed thing was NEVER explained fully on the show, ever. Also, Wyatt being male has nothing to do with absolutely anything. Not him being powerful, not him being twice blessed, him being male is irrelevent to the topic. And your apology is accepted but I do not have any authority here :) FANaticyeah 23:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Well personally to be honest I hope Paul doesn’t take away any of Wyatt's powers and the ability to weld the Excalibur. I mean wern't the charmed ones always sort of complaining that they wanted normal lives. So why not have the one and only Wyatt Halliwell be the new power of three without the other two beings involved of corse. I mean I think it would make for an interesting plot line like Piper and Leo will do something because there upset that Wyatt is always in danger or so on and so forth. I thought that’s what was going to happen when the comics were first introduced. I mean I really don't think it will I just always thought for even like maybe one issue it would be interesting to see how it would play out. ~ PrueandPiper98 You seriously need to stop. Wyatt has a whole page dedicated to his character just like every other character. There is no need to create an unnecessary page filled with the SAME information on his page. Enough. FANaticyeah 05:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC) What did I do now?... ~ PrueandPiper98 It's obvious that you're confused about how a wiki works. You don't just create pages based on opinion or stating random facts about a character when that character has an entire page dedicated to him filled with all of his information. Wyatt Halliwell. The page you created was beyond unnecessary, that is the simplest way to put it. FANaticyeah 02:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Category Please remove the Characters category from your user page. Fanycharmed 16:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean the Characters category? I'm new so I'm sure what that is... ~ PrueandPiper98 It's okay now, Charmdozo removed it. Fanycharmed 18:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Are we not suppose to create pages because I know someone on this site in person that told me we were because of the badges thing. But when I did I got in trouble and seemed to make people mad so what other then look at the other pages do you do? ~ PrueandPiper98